The Dreaming Gate
by elfingypsy
Summary: The Rating will change later on..When there is a ledgend about a golden maiden and a dreaming gate one never should combine the two however, Ravensbluff rarely does what's expected of it.


**Author Notes:** This has been milling in my head so I had to let it out, review it if you like I am not to good at grammer but I try, this was for fun, Ravensbluff and the character's herein belongs to Wizards. Ninre the maid is mine as is Egrey.   


**The Dreaming Gate**

The weather outside had gone from bad to worse , the cold had become almost unbearable to those who wasn't use to it, people were bundled up to keep the wind and snow out of there normal attire, and to keep the warmth in, however those natives to the City of Raven's knew excactly what to expect and were casual dressed accordingly. 

Outside people hurried down the street with brightly colored packages under there arms, in there hands in the arms of there servants and a general feel of good cheer was felt through out the city, alot of nobles inviteing each over for hot tea, spiced wines and ciders,all except those in the family estate of Moonglow. 

"Absolutely not, father you can not ask this of me." came the soft reply as silver eyes bore into those of his father and he frowned again, "I refuse to allow you just buy me a bride." his gloved hand cut through the air as he talked adding to his agitation about the whole situation, dark stormy locks fell over his brow and around his shoulders. 

"You can not expect your brother to take up your slack, once I depart it will be up to you to tend House Moonglow and see that it prospers as well as it has in the past." demanded his father in a tone that would not be denied. "Erendriel you have responsibities to your family." 

"I do not even know her." came the hurt reply as Erendriel felt his will slip and give into that of his father's and he hated himself for it, why was it that he could never get the upper hand with the old man, he always wanted Erendriel to do better, achieve more,this set the events for the rest of his young life and Erendriel glanced to the old man. "Who is she?" he asked resigned almost. 

"You'll do it, Splendid." as though the man had any doubt he would, family honor was family honor. He felt a darkness in his soul and he resisted the urge to smack the smug look off his father's face at that given moment." Her name is Rebecca Talendar,from a noble family of wizards in Sembia." the dark haired elf lord recoiled but nodded his head, it was for his family honor. 

"When?" he asked in a voice he barely recognized as his own. 

He felt mildly betrayed and that did little to soften the blow to his elven sense of having a human wife that would likely die before he did, if some creature from the gate's he guarded did not end his days first. "Is that all?" he whispered as he gazed to the silver haired elf, who was watching the snow fall past the colorful window, tinted in shades of red-gold-silver and green for the holidays. 

" No not quiet." said Egrey his father. "I want you to go to the good lady Devillar's party this evening , as I am having troubles moving about." there was genuine pain in his father's voice and that was the only reason that the slim dark haired elf did not openly refuse. He despised parties where he would be fawned over for his looks, there were too many nobles ladies looking for husband's these days and he had next to no tollerance for such things. 

"Do you need help father?" he finally asked his ears pinning back slightly as he looked to the elder man, who gazed shrewdly at his son. Judging weither or not the lad was being sarcastic or actually wanted to help him. 

"Alright, get me to my chamber's from there I will be fine, and do dress nicely." he added. "you don't want to be slandered in the Gazette tomarrow." 

Gritting his teeth Erendriel helped his father up the long expansion of the steps to his bedchambers and left him in the darkwood furnished room to do what ever it was that he did to ease his pain, some sort of alchemy mix he was sure as he returned to his own chamber's to prepare himself for dinner and get ready to go to the Yule party. 

"Ninre." he called out the door of his open room, his glow orbs casting light into the darkend hallway, though any who would see into the room would realize how sparsely decorated it was. His bed was the only thing that took up the room large with woodland scene's carved into the headboard, and the expensive teak wood changeing screen near his closet. 

A round little old elf woman moved briskly down the hall. "Aye, sir?" she asked as she paused in front of him, she was tiny compared to him, standing about four feet six inches tall, she'd been with the family since he could remember. 

"I need clothes to go to a Yule Ball, I have no idea how to dress for such an occassion." he explained softly as he rubbed his temples and glanced towards the master bath. " I will go get myself cleaned up and if you be so kind as to lay something out for me to wear?" he asked a faint blush in his cheeks, he was nearly two centuries old yet Ninre looking at him like that could still make him feel five again. 

"Master Moonglow." said Ninre in her litheing little voice. 

He paused and turned to look at her, his jerkin in hand a jet brow raised curiously. "Yes?" 

"You've been alone so long, even your little brother has female companionship...when do you think you'll notice the opposite sex, thats been noticing you for years?" she inquired sweetly, she was asking why he had no lovers, and didn't have dalliances, she put it nicely though. 

"Well...Ninre you will soon get your wish, as my father has plans to wed me off soon." he said still a bit angry about that. 

"You'll make a wonderful husband to some luck lass." she beamed " I am sure." 

Silent as a stalking cat he paused at the door to the master bath. "But Ninre...what if I don't love her?" he asked almost desperately. 

Ninre paused and gazed up at him with golden eyes full of concern for him now. "All we can do my boy is ask you to try, you can't be forced into loving someone." 

He bowed to her and hurried into the bath, he had less then an hour to prepare himself for the party and to prepare himself for the many woman who tended to crowd him at such events, he never really considered himself handsome, he was too busy keeping the gate safe to be worried with it. 

Ninre watched him go and sighed sadly for him , she knew he wasn't interested in this woman that the lord of the House wanted him to wed, she gazed out the window and held the golden coin around her neck, one of the faithful of Waukeen she prayed for the boy. _ Please send him someone he can love."_

TBC 


End file.
